1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web system wrapping device (a user operation acting device) for wrapping an existing Web system and a user operation acting program.
2. Discussion of the Background
In case of constructing a new system by reutilizing functions included in an existing system, a wrapping method is used such as protocol conversion, etc. in order to adapt the functions intended to be reutilized to interface of the new system. This is called screen wrapping particularly when a target for reutilizing is a Web screen.
In order to intend to serve existing resource by screen wrapping of the existing Web system, generally, emulation program has been generated or a browser engine has been utilized for acting screen transitions and input process which is a servicing target.
However, in case that a single program executes screen transition process of the existing Web system, when the number of screen transitions is large, when there exists a screen which takes time to load according to a large amount of image data, or when script processing within the screen takes time, it also takes time to do response as the wrapped service.
In order to solve the above problems, plural emulation programs are prepared, and an emulation program, in which a screen can move to a targeted screen in the shortest time, can be selected using a time required for screen transition of the existing Web system and a transition method which have been researched beforehand and a processing request is issued (Patent Document 1, for example).